


citrus friend

by SKZplayer



Series: songs [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKZplayer/pseuds/SKZplayer
Summary: No one really likes Chan's bitter personality, or the way he distances himself from everyone. No one except for Felix. Because its actually pretty easy being nice to a bitter boy like him.Based off the song Lemon Boy by Cavetown





	citrus friend

**Author's Note:**

> Lemon Boy and me started to get along together  
> I helped him plant his seeds and we'd mow the lawn in bad weather  
> It's actually pretty easy being nice to a bitter boy like him  
> So I got myself a citrus friend  
> \- Cavetown
> 
> The story is based off of Lemon Boy by Cavetown, its a really sweet song that I love so so much. I recommend you listen to it before, after or even while you read this story:)

Felix wakes up to the sun streaming on his face, the warmth welcoming him to a lovely morning. He yawns, slowly stretching his hands above his head. The mornings have always made him feel more energetic. Its the beginning of the day with so many possibilities lying in front of him. He feels on top of the world, he could do anything. Felix rolls out of bed, flopping on the floor like a fish out of water. Three seconds out of bed and he already feels like going in, but he has stuff to do. Things to conquer. Todays going to be a great day, he can just feel it. So Felix goes to start his day like he always does, eating a bowl of way too sugary cereal, (Probably not great for his health) And a cup of lemonade, (Also not the healthiest) Yeah, weird combination. Felix loves anything that tastes like lemons, and a small glass on lemonade gets him going in the morning. Whatever gets his blood pumping, right?  
“Hey, Leslie!” Felix goes to rub his British Shorthair cat, then places a quick kiss in-between her ears, earning a pleased purr from deep inside her belly. Felix named his cat after the woman on his favorite show, Parks and Recreations. He could watch that show over and over and never get bored. It always gives him a good laugh.  
“Ready to start the day off strong?” His cat meows, rolling over onto her back so her stomach faces the sun.  
“That's the spirit!” Felix has plans for de-weeding the garden today, a task he has been needing to get to for quite some time now. He grabs his phone, Bluetooth speaker, and gardening supplies, preparing to go out in the world. Felix decides against gloves, wanting to feel the soft dirt in-between his fingers. After he’s done gathering everything he needs for his task, he goes off into his garden, going to pull all the weeds out so he could plant some pretty flowers he saw at the store the other day. The idea makes him even more motivated to start working. He starts playing Bury a Friend by Billie Eilish to get him started, bopping to the peculiar sounding song. Time flies by as he digs in the dirt, the soil loose from the rain last night, making it easy just to pull them out without a small shovel. By the time he’s taking a break, it's about 11:00 in the morning. He started at about 9:30. While Felix is drinking his second glass of lemonade for the day, a lonely boy passes by him down the street, earbuds in, hands shoved into his black hoodie pocket. His head hangs in-between his shoulders, sulking as he walks down the street. He looks sad, his eyes staring at nothing, walking with no destination in mind. Something inside Felix’s heart tells him to call out to the young boy, grab his attention. But his brain is screeching, ‘Yo! Dumbass! Don’t grab that kids attention, he looks like only trouble!’ Before his brain and heart have a conversation about the situation, Felix sides with his heart, yelling at the boy,  
“Hey!” The boy looks up quickly, searching around for who called. It probably wasn’t for him, right? No one ever wanted to talk to him, he was invisible to the world.  
“Kid in the black hoodie!” Ok, that was defiantly directed towards him. No else wears a black hoodie in mid-spring. He pulls his earbuds out, looking in the direction of the boy who called out to him. He has sandy hair, with a small face that's painted with small brown freckles. The look of confusion must be evident on the others face because the sandy-haired kid is soon waving him over. He hesitantly walks towards the porch the kids sitting on, still confused on why he was called over.  
“Hi!” He greets cheerfully,  
“Sorry if I’m making you uncomfortable, I just saw you all alone, and thought you could use a friend.” The other boy just stares at him, not knowing how to handle the situation. He hasn’t said a word yet. Felix laughs, the look of confusion cute on his features. He pats the spot next to him, and the other boy takes a seat slowly.  
“I’m Felix by the way, it's nice to meet you.” He holds out his hand, waiting for the other to take it.  
“Um, Chan. The names Chan.” Felix smiles bright, his smile contagious because Chan is soon smiling with him.  
“You want a glass of lemonade? I made it from actual lemons.”  
“Fancy.” Chan comments, gladly excepting a glass. Felix likes to make his lemonade pretty sour, so he expects Chan to immediately put the glass down after one sip. But to his surprise, Chan keeps drinking it after the sip. He actually looks like he’s enjoying it.  
“You… Like it?”  
“Yeah, it's really good. You make fantastic lemonade.” He smiles at the other boy, deep dimples showing in his handsome face. Felix decides he looks much better when he’s smiling rather than when he’s sulking.  
“Most people say its too sour, or bitter.” Chan shrugs, setting his glass down once its empty.  
“I like it that way.” Felix huffs,  
“All my friends don’t like this kind of stuff. They’re all more the savory type.” Chris hums, leaning back onto his wrists. They stay like that for a while, sitting in comfortable silence, enjoying the sunny weather with the birds chirping in the background, welcoming them to the early afternoon. It's such a beautiful day.  
“Hey, um,” Chris speaks up after a while, grabbing Felix’s attention,  
“Thank you. For calling out to me when I was walking down the street. I don’t have any friends, and-It just means a lot to me. Thank you.” Felix’s heart warms at the confession. He’s glad he listened to the mini voice in his head telling him to call out to the boy. The boy who likes his citrus taste, and the boy he’s warming up to quite quickly, who’s so easy to have a conversation with. Felix might have just found himself a citrus friend.

Chan:D  
Hey! You free today?  
6:30am

Felix rubs his eyes, checking his phone. Its currently 8:00 in the morning, the sun creeping its ways through the blinds.

‘Lix<3  
Of course!  
Also, why are you up so early? GET SOME SLEEP!”  
8:05am

Chan:D  
There's no rest for the wicked my dude.  
I want to take you somewhere, when will you be free?  
8:07am

Felix rolls his eyes, that boy never gets enough sleep. The two have been hanging out for about two weeks now, they click together perfectly. Like that last match of the puzzle piece, when the picture is finally finished. His life seems complete now. Even the friends that he’s known for years, he doesn’t get along with them as well as he does with Chan. Its as if they were a match made in heaven, the best duo the worlds ever saw.

‘Lix<3  
Let's say around 1:00ish???  
I have to go meet up with some people first.  
Where are you taking me?  
8:08am

Chan:D  
1:30 it is then!  
And I’m not telling you. That's a surprise;)  
8:08am

‘Lix<3  
Alright, you little snark.  
I’ll see you then<333  
8:09am

Felix now has the motivation to get ready for the day, he can’t wait to see what Chan has planned for him. He launches the covers off himself, going to brush his teeth, do his hair, and get dressed and ready to go. 1:30 seems like such a long time from now, he really wants to know what his best friend has in store for him. With Chan, it’ll probably be something fun. He may look like a bitter boy, but when you get to know him he’s the biggest sweetheart. Felix wouldn’t trade him for the world.

“Yeah, I got to get going,” Felix looks down at his watch,  
“I’m going to meet up with someone.” His friends fake some gasps and jab him gently in the ribs. Felix rolls his eyes, knowing exactly what was coming.  
“Meeting up with someone?” One of them speaks up,  
“Are you meeting up with… A girl?” All of them laugh at that, making Felix pout and set down his cup of pink lemonade.  
“No, you assholes. It's just a new friend, we’re going to go hang out somewhere. He hasn’t told me where we’re going.” Felix came out with his five friends to eat breakfast. But he’s honestly feeling attacked right now.  
“Who’s the friend? I’m sure I might know him.” Something in Felix’s heart tells him not to say. He usually listens to his heart, but he can’t see that harm. What's the worst that could happen?  
“His name is Chan.”  
“As in Bang Chan?!” Felix raises an eyebrow,  
“Yeah, how did you know-““You’re hanging out with Lemon Boy?!”  
“L-Lemon boy?” His friends stare at him in disbelief,  
“You mean you’ve never heard of Bang Chan? The Lemon boy?”  
“Why do you call him Lemon Boy? I’ve never heard that from him.” Felix furrows his eyebrows together. Lemon Boy? Do they really call him that? What does it mean?  
“Yeah, no one ever talks to him. We call him Lemon Boy because of his bitter personality. No one really likes him. He’s quite the loner. Did you make friends with him? Is he really that fun to be around?” Something bubbles up in Felix’s chest, anger. He doesn’t get angry often, but this is something he is willing to get upset about. How dare they talk about him like that, give him a degrading nickname? Felix is aware that Chan suffers from depression, being called names and being ignored won’t help him at all.  
“But you guys don’t call him that, right?” His friends all share quick glances at each other,  
“Well, sometimes, I mean it's just caught on-“  
“Caught on?!” Felix stands up from his seat at the restaurant table,  
“You call someone who suffers from depression a label because its, ‘caught on’?!” His friends avoid his gaze, trying to come up with the right words to say,  
“We didn’t know he suffered from depression.” One of them whispers,  
“So that makes it ok?! I thought I knew you guys better! I don’t want to hang out with people who put others down. Especially my best friend.” Felix doesn’t even care that he’s making a scene at the restaurant, he can’t believe he didn’t know about this. Chan didn’t tell him. He doesn’t really blame him though, it must be a sore spot. Felix’s phone buzzes in his back pocket, alerting him of a new message.  
“He’s here.” Felix shoves his phone back in his pocket angrily,  
“I’m gonna hang out with ‘Lemon Boy’, someone who’s actually genuine. Goodbye.” He turns around on his heel, leaving the restaurant in a speedy walk.  
“Felix, wait!” One of his friends call out after him, but Felix isn’t listening. He doesn’t get angry that often, he’s always cheerful and bubbly. Something inside him snapped when they started to talk about Chan that way. It just wasn’t right. Chan’s sleek black jeep is parked in front of the restaurant, and Felix smiles brightly. Chan apparently comes from a wealthy household and makes a living himself. So he just bought himself the newest Jeep, a car he’s always wanted. Felix rushes to the car, hoping in the passenger seat, immediately buckling his seatbelt, ready to go wherever Chan wanted to take him. The older boy looks stunning, as always, His curly blonde hair has been re-bleached, (How his hair survives, Felix will never know) It's styled nicely, he’s wearing a simple white T-shirt, with light gray ripped skinny jeans that hug his legs nicely. A pair of black sunglasses rest on his nose, and his flashing dimpled smile is warming Felix’s soul.  
“Ready to go party?” All thoughts from his earlier squabble are thrown out the window. He nods quickly, and Chan starts driving out of the place. Friends long forgot.

Chan and Felix are defiantly a match in heaven, Felix is sure of that now. They had a great day at Australia Zoo, Chan surprising him with tickets to go watch the people feed the Crocodiles. It was nerve-wracking, but also super entertaining. Now they arrived at Chan’s house, and their cuddling on his king-sized bed. Yeah, what you’re probably thinking is, you guys have known each other for two weeks, why y’all snuggling on the same bed together? As Felix said, they were a match made in heaven. Felix lays his head on Chan’s chest, sighing contently while the older cards his finger through his sandy hair. He never knew how much he needed someone like Chan in his life until now. This is perfect. He’s pulled out of his happy thoughts when the man underneath him speaks up, confessing his worries to the younger.  
“Why do you hang out with me?” Chan sighs, stopping his hand that was playing with Felix’s hair.  
“What do you mean Channie?” He moves his head back so he’s looking up at his best friend. Chan has a look of sorrow painted on his features, looking at the other Australian in distress.  
“I mean, a guy like me. Someone who’s so bitter and can’t talk to anyone without sending them away. Why would you hang out with… A Lemon Boy?” His voice cracks at the end, his eyes starting to look a bit misty. Felix immediately sits up, going to wipe the tears out of his eyes. Felix is going to personally confront everyone who calls Chan that name, and show them he has other emotions besides being cheery.  
“Look, Chan. You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met, please don’t listen to those nicknames. Besides,” He gives the elder a sweet smile,  
“Why is Lemon Boy an insult? The best things come out of lemons! I absolutely love lemons, and I love you. So don’t listen to them. The only opinion that matters here is mine. And I say, you’re my best friend, and a lovely human being to hang around. Understood?” Chan cracks a small smile, wiping a single tear that's falling down his cheek, nodding slowly. He wraps his strong arms around Felix’s neck, dragging him back down.  
“Thank you,” He says in a barely audible whisper. Felix just smiles brighter, squeezing the man back. No one is ever going to hurt Bang Chan ever again. Not while he’s around. You can’t hurt his Lemon Boy.

“You’ve been acting awfully snappy Felix, who have you been hanging around?” Felix’s mother scolds him over the phone, in which he rolls his eyes.  
“I would even say you’re acting bitter.”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He responds easily. He hears his mom sigh on the other end of the call.  
“You’re not acting like your usual cheery upbeat self. Is it a new friend? Is it that Chan guy? His personality is rubbing off on you. Isn’t it?” Felix shuts his mouth for a second, pondering on his mother's words. Maybe, just maybe… She wasn’t wrong? He has been a bit more snappy with people, he almost yelled at a solicitor who wouldn’t leave him alone the other day but he thought maybe he was going through a bad mood. He usually has way more patience for people. Even annoying solicitors. But he’s not actually grumpy, just around people he doesn’t know. It started about three weeks after hanging out with Chan. Maybe the boy's bittersweet personality was rubbing off on him.  
“Sorry mum,” He apologizes after thinking about it quickly,  
“Guess I have been acting weird. Please forgive me?” Mrs. Lee can practically hear Felix’s pout from over the phone and lets out a small laugh.  
“I could never be mad at you. I just hope you keep being your cheery self.” There's silence on the phone for a good ten seconds before Felix says quietly.  
“Do… You not like me hanging out with Chan? I know he comes off a bit cold, but he’s getting better, I’m helping him and it's just what he’s used to-“  
“Felix,” His mother cuts him off,  
“I don’t mind you hanging out with that boy. I understand that he going through some rough stuff, and I’m glad he has someone like you to help him. It's ok, I believe you can make him just as cheery as you are.” Felix laughs at that. He doesn’t want Chan to be as cheery as him, he likes him the way he is. Chan brings Felix down to earth, and Felix lifts Chan’s spirits, they both need each other to stay balanced. He can’t ruin that.  
“Thanks, mom.” He smiles. The relief he feels when his mother didn’t tell him to leave his friend. Not that we would, but it's nice to have her on his side.  
“You’re the best.” 

Chan and Felix were known as the weird neighbors in the neighborhood. To everyone, they did everything all wrong. When it was sunny and everyone was out tending to their gardens, playing, or mowing the lawn, they would stay in the comfort of one of their cool houses, probably drinking lemonade while playing video games, or snuggling with each other. The real fun began when it started getting cloudy, or even when it started to rain. They went to the store to pick out all the pretty flowers Felix wanted for his garden, then planted it when it was drizzling rain, enjoying the sound of trees rustling, rain on the pavement, no one outside except for them. They even mowed the lawn in the same bad weather, laughing with each other as the rain poured down on them. They were the weirdest duo to everyone, they were the talk of the town, whispers of their weird ways flowing down on the wind. No one understands why they did everything so peculiar. But what's the fun in doing things normally? Their way is much more entertaining. And no one has to understand for them to enjoy it. This was only the beginning for many, many adventures.

“Channie~” Felix calls out, searching around their house, looking for where the older boy could be. That little sneak.  
“Chan, we’ve been at this for thirty minutes. I get it, you’re the champ at hide n’ go seek.”  
“Damn straight.” The said man's voice comes from down the hall, and his head pops out of the closet, a dorky, adorable grin on his face.  
“What?! I checked in there like five times!”  
“You didn’t check behind the cabinet!” Felix rolls his eyes, laughing slightly. Why would he check behind the cabinets for a grown ass man? Chan is a full-blown goof.  
“You owe me a lemon pie!” He jumps over to Felix, acting like an overgrown, overexcited puppy. Felix said if the other could hide for other twenty minutes, he would buy him his favorite dessert, a lemon pie. Turns out, Chan is much better at Hide n’ Go seek than Felix believed him to be.  
“You’ve been my boyfriend for how many years now? And you haven’t matured at all.” Chan rolls his eyes, draping himself across the other shoulders.  
“It's only been two. Do you want me to be more mature?”  
“No. It's just that you have two separate personalities. You act like an overgrown child around me, and then act like a bitch in public.” Chan sorts,  
“You’re literally the exact same.” Damn. He’s right. Chan and Felix moved in together around a year ago. They decided that they were too good of a duo to not be together. So here they are. The most bittersweet couple the world has ever seen. Bitter out in public, like the flavor of pure lemons, and sweet when they're alone, like the bitterness gets mixed with sugar, and gets turned into sweet lemonade. That's how they work together. Felix wouldn’t want it any other way. Chan is the only thing he ever wants or needs in his life. The rest is white noise. Now they can plant their gardens, drink lemonade, snuggle together, and mow the lawn in bad weather whenever they want. Felix is glad that it was so easy to be nice to a bitter boy like him. His citrus friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I've been going through one of my depressive episodes, and this song always makes me feel better. So I decided to write a story off of it to show my gratitude:))) I hope you guys liked it
> 
> Also I drew lemon boy Chan @skz.player on Instagram:)


End file.
